


Let Yourself Go with Music

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichuuri Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Films, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Phichuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Phichit suggests they watch each other's favorite movies, Yuuri is happy to agree. He's eager to get to know his new roommate and rinkmate better, and this will be a little part of that.





	Let Yourself Go with Music

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichuuri Week day one prompt "firsts."

When Phichit suggests they watch each other's favorite movies, Yuuri is happy to agree. He's eager to get to know his new roommate and rinkmate better, and this will be a little part of that.

Phichit gives him a quick summary of _The King and the Skater_ as he puts the movie in and turns on the English subtitles. Yuuri is thrown into a world of color and dance and song that delights and distracts, even as he doesn't understand a word of what's being said and can scarcely manage to pay attention to the picture and words at the same time. Phichit merely grins in delight as he watches Yuuri watching the show.

Little does Yuuri know that five years from now, he still won't be able to translate most of the lines, but he and his best friend will have watched it so many times, he'll be able to sing along phonetically anyway.

And when he watches Phichit skate a winning program to his favorite song from his favorite movie, the first Thai skater to ever do so, he'll know the context, know exaclty how much it means to him, and be filled with pride for his accomplishment.


End file.
